cafe for two
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: when hibari finds gokudera working at a maid cafe frequented by gay men what will he do? this fic is for Snowflake97 and will contain smex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week, I lost my part time job at the Italian restaurant just because I hit some bastard who thought he could grab my ass. Meaning that I was in a very bad situation as I needed the extra cash to live because tenth is not the official boss yet and as such my salary from the vongola is non existent. So here I am, working at the worst place in the universe. A maid cafe. Thats right, I gokudera hayato am now working as a modern day butler at this maid cafe. Just fucking great.

I continued to mutter to myself as I started work, sighing as the costumers (mainly men) where ogling me like a piece of meat. What the hell was it with cafes and gay men anyway!? I sighed to myself again as I avoided the hand of yet another costumer. This job was going to suck.

I walked to the table at the far end of the room, the guy sitting there was facing the wall, which was odd because there was nothing there for him to look at. I shook my head, some people could be real freaks, as I approached the table.

"Welcome to Kawai cafe where all your kawai needs are met. My name is hayato how may I help you, young master?" I said, forcing myself not to gag at the horrible lines I was forced into saying. Only then did I look down and see it. Or to be more accurate, him. For the person sitting alone in the corner of this maid cafe, was none other than Hibari Kyouya who was now staring at me with a evil glint in his eyes. Shit. This was not good. I started to back up only to have him catch me by the hand and pull me close. He then said, very predatory

"Gokudera hayato you are breaking the schools rules and as such I will bite you to death. But as I like it here, I will still allow you to serve me my food. Now, go get me a hamburger steak. " and with that he let me go and shooed me away to go get his meal. I curesed again. This was the last thing I needed.

Did I mention that this job sucked?!

/

I walked out of the back enterance around 12am after a 6 hour shift from hell. I was just about to pull my hair back when he appeared. There, standing against the far wall of the opposite building was hibari kyouya. I sighed time for a fight with the demon bastard.

I walked over to him, meeting his eyes and was about to speak when he grabbed my collar and pulled me into a heated kiss. I tried to resist but he was too strong, and as his tounge met mine I could no longer deny the feeling of the kiss.

By the time we pulled away we were both panting. I grabbed his arm as I took quick breaths, before yelling. "what the hell was that?" but instead of awnser me he pulled me in again and embraced me before finally whispering, "I love you. I never thought you would be gay.. working here. Im so glad. This means I have a chance." I felt myself gasp. This was a gay bar, and I knew that but it hadn't occurred to me that he would be gay. I sighed, this was just great, now he had miss understood and worst of all was that after that kiss I didn;t have the heart to turn him away. I-i liked it too much to never experience it again. So I made my decision. I leaned up and kissed him again, this time with feeling.

/

The next day was like any other. I woke up in a bad mood due to the early hour, cursed a few times as my back creaked from an old explosion injury. Made myself something to eat, (a bowl of cereal) and got dressed for school. I was just about to leave to pick up the tenth when a knock sounded from my door. I glared at the door for a moment before I walked over to it and opened it to revile Hibari standing on my door step with a hot cup of coffee. I sighed, last nights kisses replaying in my head as a thick blush formed on my face. He smiled at me and extended his hand, offering me a cup of coffee. I took it, my fingers shaking in embarrassment. What was I? Some girl? Did he think we were together because of last night? Were we together?

I decided to voice my question as I locked my door.

"Hibari do you think we are together now? Is that why your here?" I asked, hoping for a no. already expecting a yes. When he didnt speak I turned to see a blush on his normally stoic face.

"Is that a problem Hayato?" he asked looking slightly hurt. Shit! He was serious!

I sighed and reached over to take his hand. I had started this by kissing him back after his confession. It was basically like I had accepted his feelings. I needed to take responsibility. And anyway, it wasn't like he was unattractive. On the contrary he was actually really hot, and I did have a thing for guys.. so what was the harm in dating him for a while? He will become disinterested in me soon enough anyway. All the guys I have ever dated have always become board with me. He would too, eventually. So I grabbed his hand and said, "No. just checking. You know, making sure we are together and all that. We didn't really say one way or the other yesterday." and then I was met with the best smile I had ever seen, ever. Before we continued walked to the tenths.

There will be another chapter soon so please review and tell me what you think. Also this was a request from Snowflake97 !


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to school with a smiling Hibari was a scary thing. Scary because of the massive groups of people looking on with shocked expressions. Scary because of the tenths shocked screams as Hibari all but dragged him to the school, and scary because I was actually enjoying it. I was just about to allow myself a small smile when Yamamoto's voice encroached on my thoughts. "Hey are you guys in trouble of something? How come Hibari is with you?" I was about to come up with lame excuses when hibari piped up, "Hayato and I are dating now. So of course I will walk him to school." Yamamoto's face paled to a shade so unhealthy even I was worried about him, and the tenth. Well, he sort of fainted.

/

"Tenth are you ok?" I asked as he regained consciousness Hibari standing next to me, as he had refused to leave me while I was in distress even though he was the one who ended up causing me the stress in the first place.

"Eh? G-Gokudera-kun sorry! I just passed out on you like that. Im fine. But er.. is what Hibari-san said r-really true? Are you t-t-t-together?" tenth asked his voice cracking in certain places. I blushed, I couldn't deny it. Hibari was right there after all... and I cant be hiding my sexual orientation forever either.. I sighed to myself and nodded in confirmation. Tenth let out a shrieking sounds before coughing and trying to recompose himself. Yamamoto stood rooted to his place, his eyes seeming far away.

What was that about?

"Are you sure about that gokudera-kun? I mean, H-hibari-san is so, er well.. " tenth trailed off as Kyouya shot him a stern glair. I smacked him in the face lightly, before yelling at him "Dont you scare the tenth! Its true that your an ass. We all know it. So stop being worse then normal." Hibari and the others just staired at me for a moment, unsure as to how to proceed before finally, Kyouya spoke again.

"fine. I will allow the herbivore to live only because you are so attached to him. But remember this, I may be an.. as you put it, ass. But I am the man who loves you. Don't forget that." and then he turned on his heel and left. I watched him walk away.. had I hurt his feelings? I was about to apologize to the tenth and follow Hibari when Yamamoto finally spoke. His voice so stern it sounded like he was in hitman mode.

" gokudera, i- you cant be with him. He's heartless hes just using you because your a beauty! When he gets board he'll just leave you! I-if you want a boyfriend take me instead! Ill treat you so much better then Hibari would!" he finished, blushing from ear to ear. I blinked in shock at him for several minuets before finally realizing what his words meant. I shook the chaotic mess of thoughts out of my head and replied. "Im sorry but once I choose to be with someone I am with them no matter who confesses to me. Besides, im too much of a pain in the ass for you to deal with Takeshi." and then I bowed to the tenth and left before I had to watch Yamamoto cry.

/

I walked into hibari's office and closed the door only to see him glare up at me over a monstrous stack of paper work. I walked over and without thinking about it pulled him into a heated kiss. He responded, and before I new it he was pulling me into his lap. I moaned a little as he caressed my back under my shirt, wrapping his hand around my abdomen. I let myself moan again as his hand started playing with my lower stomach. It felt so good. I was about to take his shirt off when he pulled away. His face flushed and eyes slightly glazed. This was Hibari Kyouya?

Before he could say anything I spoke up " sorry for being rude before. Its sort of my natural defense against embarrassment. But you know, I think I really really like you. I just get that feeling. So don't be mad, okay? " I asked, my face flushing. I nervously awaited his reply, and when it came it was heart stopping in the good kind of way.

"I love you. So I forgive you, now hurry up and get ride of that awful shirt. I need to touch you." he all but purred. I blushed heavily as I complied with his order, tossing my shirt to the ground. As soon as it was off of me his mouth was on me, kissing, biting, sucking every inch of skin he could find. I moaned low in my throat, this was so good. I was already hard, and I could feel his erection pressing against my own just slightly as I sat on his lap. So when he bit into me near my collarbone I pushed my hips up to meet his, grinding and pushing our erections together through our clothing. He moaned, low and deep and I lost all sense of location, all sense of timing and right and wrong. I had to have this man. I had to. That was my only thought. And so I pressed into him harder, with more force and began a dance between our bodies, seeking and giving each other pleasure. Before long pants where being undone and pulled and pushed off of hips and down legs. Soon my boxers and his met the same fate, landing on the floor beneath us.

I moaned as his hands found my member and my own hands found his. And then the dance between our bodies intensified with moans and pants making up the rhythm. Just as I was about to lose it, just as I was about to finally come, he stopped and pulled my hand away from his member, his eyes were so filled with love that I nearly choked on the sight of them. It was unreal that anyone would look at me like that. And yet, here he was, looking at me like I were some god, something so important that nothing else mattered in this moment but me. And I understood what he wanted, needed. In that moment I needed it too. I lifted my hips and slowly sat down on him, taking in his member. I moaned loudly at the sensation, the pain mixed with need and intense pleasure.

He moaned just as loudly and slowly began to move within me. His hips rubbing against mine as he pressed deeper into me and pulled out only to press in again. He picked up the pace and soon I was screaming out his name in pleasure.

Over and over again. Soon I was completely undone.

/

When I woke up I was laying in Hibari's arms, no longer in the school... his room? I blinked a few times and then rolled into him, not caring where he had taken me while I had been passed out in the bliss of making love to him. He smiled into my hair and murmured my name a few times before speaking anything for real,

"I love you. Don't you ever think you can escape me Hayato."

I smiled and nodded, having no intention of doing anything but to be with him. He had been my first, and I was all to happy to let him have his way with me again. The thought alone had my member twitching in anticipation. He felt this and smiled wiper, his hand going down to take me into his hands. I moaned and buried my face in his shoulder. As he whispered my name in my ear. From there we made love all night long.

/

the next morning he woke me up with breakfast in bed. As it turned out, he lived alone too, and we had a long talk about ourselves. About how we had lived up until now, and how we would live now that we had each other. By the time we were done with our talk I was in awe of the man. He did more for the city then anyone else, not only was he protective over it, it was his home and family in his eyes. It was an incredible thing to be able to understand. I was hard pressed to leave, but I had work that afternoon and needed to get there before I got fired for being late.

As I was pulling on my uniform hibari walked over and purred into my ear.

"next time, let me take you in this uniform. Its hot." before walking away to find his own clothing. I stood rooted to the spot thinking of what those words meant. And for the first time ever, I was happy to be working at the damned maid cafe.

THE END..


End file.
